Another Life
by Lucian Liesmith
Summary: A girl longing for a change and she has a chance to do that but she has to do it in another world. A world that's familiar to her. Yeah, it's one of those stories.


Title: Another life

Summary: A girl longing for a change and she has a chance to do that but she has to do it in another world. A world that's familiar to her. Yeah, it's one of those stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba.

-—-—-—-—-—-—

The humming and wheezing of the laptop halted as soon as the power was pressed and leaving a black screen, leaving a tired reflection. It yawned with droopy eyes, all red and puffy, staring at its owner.

"I look like a wreck."

I got up, away from the study table, and headed towards the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and placed them on the hamper. Turned on the shower as the steam filled up the room and licked my bare skin. I stood there as the hot water showered from my head and down to my spine, hitting the tiles beneath my feet. My thoughts swimming, taking a dive to memory lane. It's never enjoyable. Always on repeat, a broken record, with a longing to be what was before. A happy life.

I turned off the shower, took a fresh clean towel from the medicine cabinet, and dried myself up. Went out of the bathroom with onyx hair dripping and a towel wrapped around above my chest. Got myself dressed up for bed and slumped my body against the soft satin furniture.

Sigh

Sleep. It is the only time that I could escape from the reality I'm in. Absent parents, a tough loving grandmother and a high school life where I'm the joke of everybody's story.

My father left my mother because my grandmother didn't approve his economic status that could not support us financially. After six months from giving birth, my mother sent me to my grandparents so she could focus to find a job but she didn't come back. According from my grandmother, who was in tears at that time, that my mother was caught in a robbery and was gunned down by one of the culprits. Those burglars escaped and was never caught ever since. So, I grew up with my grandparents. I was close with my grandfather. He would play with me and make me smile. He would also help with my studies and I would make him proud. I loved him so much that it hurts when he was gone. I cried and woke up to reality. Nobody could live forever and no God will give you that, just false promises. I realized that you can't rely on someone or something, wishing that it will work out. No, you have to rely on your own strength and use others to get what you needed. My grandmother... Let's just say that no matter what I do, it wasn't enough for her.

High school isn't even better. Being the odd one out of my classmates, in terms of maturity, is an tiresome experience. I was being myself. I draw pictures, write stories, listen to music and read books that took my fancy. I have no intention of interacting with anybody who act like a baboon. The others would find this weird and make jokes about me or at me. Mostly about sex and virginity. I found this offensive and in their delight they proceeded to make fun of my discomfort by touching me in places that shouldn't be touched. One of them even did a strippers dance, with clothes on of course (have mercy on me), and tried to lick my face. He did and I punched him right in the nether regions. That didn't stop him. He continued on with this act for years. At least the girls won't do that to me but they do talk behind my back. I can hear them. I let it be. They are just immature. I've lost respect for teachers when one of them called me the weird kid at a Christmas party and laughed as did the rest of my classmates. I am adamant at my conclusion that humans are just imbecilic drones that follow the hype of the era. Everything has a hidden meaning, a hidden identity.

I have a friend. Both us are loners in our year levels. I think of her as a little sister since I have none. She would sometimes be an irritating thorn to have but she can be a jumping jelly bean when we talk about our favourite anime and books.

She's an innocent looking kid with family drama as well that we don't brooch about. Sometimes I feel like I couldn't trust her not because of her innocence it's because of her stories. It's far too extravagant and far fetched. I kept her anyway because she is funny and cute. And also something I was once, innocent.

If she knew who I really am, I don't think she'll accept me.

I turned over to face the ceiling with those lingering thoughts.

The night's so quiet. I just want to dream.

"I wish my life is different."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Get up! You're going to be late for school."

I woke up to the sound of my grandmother's booming voice. I wonder if the neighbours could hear her.

"I'll be down soon", I stretched my body before getting up from the bed.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave."

The knocking ceased and the shadow beneath my door crept back and disappeared with fading footsteps going down the stairs.

I shook my head to shake off the sleepiness. I really hate waking up in the morning. It will be the same old day.

I wake up, take a shower, dress up, pack for school, eat breakfast, converse with grandma and then finally go to school.

It's always like that.

I ate my breakfast silently as I sat across my grandmother while she did sudoku on the newspaper. She and I don't talk much. We're different. She's what you call a strict overprotective granny and I'm the type who just wants to be free to be myself. She won't let me go out with my friend on non school days or even do groceries without her. She would say that's a waste of time and I should just stay at home where its safe. She has to be with me whenever a go to an event that needs my presence.

I avoid talking about what I like to her. For example, I like to watch gory horror movies where the antagonist torments his victims, both physically and mentally, and she caught me one time watching them.

She said, "I don't know why you're watching this. It's all monsters and blood. It's for demons to watch."

She's very blunt of her words, no sugar-coating. There are times that I want to fight back but she will always drown out my protests with deep stabbing insults. I couldn't do anything to her. I need her for the roof on my head and the warm food. Just thinking about those times made my palm itch.

I finished my breakfast and went to sink, with my back facing the table, to dispose what's left. I was washing my hands, thinking nothing but to get out of the house before...

"So, Lucia."

Here it comes. I continued washing my hands, scratching my palm to ease the itchiness and remaining calm.

" I've heard that you have exams this coming week. Have you studied?". I can feel her stern stares on me.

A soft spoken yes came out from my lips.

"Hhmm."

A hum of disbelief can be heard and a creak of the chair leaning back.

"Look at me and say that again."

With a deep breath, I turned to face her. Keeping my face devoid of emotions.

"Yes, I did study."

She stood up and went to her office before calling out, "You better. I expect high marks or you'll end like your _poor _father who couldn't support _you_." She closed the door behind without a goodbye.

I didn't say anymore and went out of there without a second thought.


End file.
